Rainy moment
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Sama seperti ini, hujan membawamu kemari, membawa takdir kita/ oneshot! NezuShion/


**Title : Rainy moment**

**Author : Ciela Ashenbert**

**Pair : Nezumi x Shion**

**Genre : apalah baca aja~**

**Disclaimer : No.6 and Aoi Shouta's song**

**Warning: OOC-AU (kayaknya)**

**Don't like? Don't read? :P**

**Like? Review~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shion menatap keluar jendela, sepertinya akan hujan, begitu pikirnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang berwarna kelam sama seperti hari itu, ia teringat kembali akan hari itu, dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah dunianya, mengubah hidupnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, melewati hari-hari bersama, duka-senang-susah-mudah, ia lewati bersama lelaki itu.

"Ne—" Ia menutup bibirnya, menghentikan suaranya. Ia tak ingin menyebut nama itu lagi, nama lelaki itu. Shion kembali duduk di sofanya, menatap kosong meja didepannya.

Sudah setahun lebih ia tak melihat lelaki itu, dimana ia, sedang apa, ia tak tau. Shion memeluk lututnya sendiri, masih tetap menatap kosong mejanya. Jari-jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, rasanya baru kemarin lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut sebelum...lelaki itu lenyap. Shion sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal lelaki yang telah merubah hidupnya? Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki perasaan ini pada lelaki seperti dia? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa kesepian seperti ini? Seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Ne, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Shion tersenyum sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk orang itu sekarang, memeluknya, menciumnya, mencurahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Tapi.. pada siapa aku bertanya dimana kau tinggal? Hei, apa kau sedang melihatku sekarang? Bisa kau katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban, hening, yang ia dengar hanya bunyi rintik hujan diluar sana. Jika ia tak membuka jendela itu dan berteriak sepuas hatinya, apa dia tak akan bertemu dengan orang itu? Tak akan merasakannya? Mungkin.. jika ia tak pernah melakukan itu, sekarang ia sudah lenyap. Karena dialah, semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Bisakah kita bertemu kembali untuk kedua kalinya? Bisakah kita bersama kembali untuk...kesekian kalinya? Bisakah aku mendengarmu untuk kesekian kalinya? Memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu?"

Ingin sekali Shion berteriak memanggil namanya, tapi percuma, ia hanya akan menyakiti hatinya saja. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Shion menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Shion..." Shion tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dengan suara itu. Suara milik lelaki itu, Shion segera berdiri dan mencari asal suara itu disekeliling kamarnya. Tak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin dia agak lelah karena banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Maa, sepertinya aku harus tidur..." Shion berjalan menuju kasurnya dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Mana mungkin lelaki itu datang kemari.

"Hei, aku bisa mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, Shion…" lagi suara itu terdengar, lebih dekat dan jelas. Namun, siapa pemilik suara itu? Kenapa tak memperlihatkan dirinya?

"Jangan bercanda, kau ini hanyalah...yah, ilusi, semacam itulah"

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggapku ilusi hah? Ckckck..." Shion mencoba mencari asal suara itu kembali, tetap ia tak menemukan pemilik suara itu. Hujan semakin deras. Memang benar itu adalah ilusi semata. Tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya terbuka, Shion terkaget mendengar jendelanya terbuka, ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, membuat angin dengan bebas masuk, ia menutupnya ketika akan berbalik, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kehangatan ini, harum ini, perasaan ini. Shion membelalakkan mata tak percaya apa yang ia lihat dari cerminan jendela dihadapannya.

"Tadaima... Shion" senyuman tersirat dari pantulan bayangan orang dibelakang Shion. Shion tak sanggup menahan air matanya, ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak percaya orang itu benar datang.

"Ne….zu…mi…" akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan nama orang itu tanpa ragu, tanpa khawatir akan sakit dihatinya, ia berbalik dan memeluk Nezumi dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya didada Nezumi.

"Hhhh… kau ini lama sekali menyadarinya, aku sudah sejak tadi ada disini.. kau sampai bilang aku ini ilusi? Ckckck.. membuatku kesal!" Shion hanya diam saja, tetap memeluk Nezumi dengan erat, ia masih tak percaya Nezumi ada disini.

"..."

"Oi, Shion...Katakan sesuatu cepat... atau aku akan pergi"

"U-ugh... O-okaeri, Nezumi..." Shion menatap Nezumi dengan dalam, menatap kearah matanya. Perlahan Nezumi mendekatkan dirinya, mendekatkan wajah mereka, mendekatkan bibir mereka dan.. sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Shion.

'...we'll be together again…'

.

.

.

OWARIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

Gomen kalau terkesan agak… cepat~ saya bunting ide, ah, ya, akhirnya saya bisa post juga senangnya~! :'''D

Review ya~! arigaCHUUUU~ /plak


End file.
